Je veux jouer avec vous
by Toady
Summary: Koromo est super heureuse de pouvoir retrouver ses amies Saki et Nonoka ! Elle veut pouvoir se rapprocher d'elles. OS.


_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "_ _Place_ _" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_.

* * *

 **Je veux jouer avec vous**

Koromo arborait son sourire des grands jours. Pas le sourire diabolique des nuits de pleine lune où sa chance au mahjong était décuplée, mais le sourire innocent de la gentille petite fille qui porte sur la tête un bandeau rouge sur lequel se balancent des oreilles de lapin en tissu. Koromo ne faisait habituellement peur à personne de toute façon… tant qu'on ne l'affrontait pas au mahjong évidemment. Mais si elle était si heureuse aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'elle se rendait au camp d'entraînement de l'équipe de Kiyosumi et qu'elle allait pouvoir retrouver les amies qu'elle avait rencontrées lors du tournoi inter-préfectures. En particulier, elle recherchait Saki et Nonoka, deux joueuses qui l'avaient particulièrement impressionnée. La capitaine de l'équipe de Kiyozumi l'avait invitée, elle et son équipe, afin de pouvoir s'entraîner pour la suite de la compétition annuelle. Mais Saki et Nonoka ignoraient sa présence et elle comptait bien les surprendre.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de jeu, Koromo regarda discrètement à l'intérieur. Elle aperçut d'autres joueuses de Kiyosumi, mais Nonoka et Saki n'y étaient visiblement pas. Elle entra donc en saluant tout le monde tout en agitant les bras et demanda immédiatement où les deux amies pouvaient bien se trouver. Hisa, la capitaine, lui apprit qu'elles avaient pris une petite pause et qu'elles se trouvaient sûrement à l'extérieur, sur la place des cerisiers. Folle d'enthousiasme, Koromo sortir immédiatement en courant, puis ralentit en se souvenant qu'elle souhaitait les surprendre. Ce serait vraiment fun si elle arrivait juste derrière elles et qu'elle leur cachait les yeux en leur murmurant « devinez qui c'est ? ». Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour amuser Koromo il est vrai et bien qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite comme une gamine, elle ne faisait rien pour ne pas passer comme telle.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle repéra immédiatement la place des cerisiers, bien que ceux-ci ne soient malheureusement plus en fleurs. Elle vit alors de loin deux filles assises sur un banc, l'une aux cheveux bruns et l'autre aux cheveux roses… Aucune hésitation : il s'agissait de ses deux victimes. Elle trouva immédiatement le chemin adéquat combinant rapidité et discrétion pour rejoindre l'arrière du banc et se faufila comme un ninja pour y arriver. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour leur cacher les yeux, hahaha ! Elles étaient collées une à l'autre, elle n'aurait donc aucune peine à aveugler chacune d'entre elles avec une main. D'ailleurs elles n'étaient pas seulement collées, mais Saki – la brunette – avait carrément sa tête sur l'épaule de Nonoka. Et en regardant à travers les barres du banc, on pouvait même voir qu'elles se tenaient la main. Koromo se sentit frustrée en voyant cela, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle était simplement jalouse de la relation qui liait les deux jeunes filles. Elle trouvait cela injuste et voulait aussi pouvoir en profiter ! Sans trop réfléchir, elle changea de plan, passa sur le côté du banc et se jeta en avant sur les cuisses des deux amies en criant :

« Saki ! Nonoka ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! »

Saki sursauta violemment, manquant de peu de faire tomber Koromo à terre, mais Nonoka ne réagit qu'en clignant les yeux d'un air étonné, surprise de voir la joueuse de Ryuumonbuchi dans _leur_ camp d'entraînement. Koromo tourna alors la tête dans leur direction en leur offrant un magnifique sourire.

« Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, déclara Saki. Tu aurais pu éviter l'attaque surprise.  
\- Mais ça aurait été bien moins drôle ! C'est comme si tu déclarais _riichi_ avec une main qui vaut déjà beaucoup de points, il vaut mieux laisser l'adversaire dans le flou.  
\- Est-ce que tu vois tout comme un jeu Koromo ? demanda Nonoka. Et je m'appelle Nodoka, je te l'ai déjà dit au moins dix fois.  
\- Mais Nonoka, c'est beaucoup plus chou ! Nonoka ! Nonoka ! »

Koromo rigola et continua de scander le nom de la fille aux cheveux roses en le prononçant de façon totalement erronée. Le manque de réaction de Nonoka ne la décourageait pas et elle rigolait toute seule beaucoup trop fort, jusqu'à ce que Saki finisse par pousser un petit rire, amusée par la spontanéité de cette petite lapine. Koromo leur expliqua alors la raison de sa présence au camp d'entraînement et que l'intégralité de son équipe était sur place pour les aider à se préparer pour la dernière étape du grand tournoi japonais de mahjong inter-lycées. Puis elle reprit, toujours couchée sur le ventre, bien calée entre les cuisses et les genoux des deux étudiantes :

« Laissez-moi m'asseoir ! Je veux une place aussi !  
\- Tu peux venir à côté de moi, proposa Saki, en indiquant la moitié de banc encore libre à sa droite.  
\- Non ! Je veux être assise à côté de vous deux ! Laissez-moi une place entre vous ! »

Face à une telle autorité et surtout à de tels enfantillages, Saki s'écarta et laissa un espace entre elle et Nodoka où Koromo s'engouffra. Folle de joie une nouvelle fois, elle balança sa tête de gauche à droite, heureuse de pouvoir bénéficier de la chaleur humaine des deux joueuses en même temps. Saki la regarda avec un air maternel et Nodoka d'un air blasé, se demandant si cette fille avait vraiment le même âge qu'elle. Certes, elle-même n'était particulièrement pas sociable, mais Koromo était vraiment trop… trop ! Trop envahissante, trop gamine et trop souriante, c'était troublant. La fille aux oreilles de lapin leur posa alors une question toute innocente.

« Dites, on peut se tenir les mains. J'ai vu que vous faisiez ça avant ! »

Le sang de Nonoka monta jusqu'à ses yeux, elle était toute rouge, c'était rigolo. Koromo se demandait pourquoi. Saki était également un peu troublée et avait un regard fuyant. Ce fut toutefois elle qui répondit à la petite blonde.

« Ko-Koromo. Tu-tu ne préférerais pas qu'on aille faire une partie plutôt ?  
\- Ouiiiii ! Je veux jouer avec Nonoka et Saki ! Il nous faut une quatrième joueuse, allons demander à Touka ! »

Koromo bondit alors et une fois debout attrapa les mains des deux filles. Ce n'était pas gênant d'attraper la main de quelqu'un, bizarre que Nonoka ait pris la couleur d'une tomate lorsqu'elle avait abordé cela. Mais bon, pas grave ! Traînant ses deux camarades derrière elle, Koromo courut alors vers le bâtiment principal. Elle était surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir discuter un nouveau match avec ces deux prodiges du mahjong et espérait pouvoir l'emporter cette fois-ci !


End file.
